ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Popeye the Sailor (Blu-ray sets)
The cartoon compilations of Popeye the Sailor have been released on DVD, but not on Blu-ray. The Blu-ray editions are upgraded versions of the DVD sets, containing more bonus material and featuring both the Fleischer Studios and Famous Studios shorts in restored and uncut versions. The number of shorts included will vary around 50 to 60, and will mark the entire series' debut on official home media (not counting the DVDs). Volume One: 1933-1938 Same as the DVD release. The first volume, as with the first volume of the DVD sets, contains the 60 cartoons and extras found there, but with new high-definition restorations and with DTS-HD Master Audio 1.0 audio. Volume Two: 1938-1943 Combination of "Volumes Two" and "Three" DVDs. Was originally planned when the DVD sets began, but was split from 63 shorts to 31 and 32 shorts on the last two volumes. Contains 63 shorts and all the bonus features on the second and third volumes. Volume Three: 1943-1950 New. Was initially said to be released as a tie-in to the Sony Pictures movie, but after it was shelved to make room for The Emoji Movie, got cancelled. The first of two sets to feature the color shorts by Famous Studios, the third volume spans from the beginning of the 1943-1944 season to the 1949-1950 season, making for 51 shorts in all. The set features the following shorts: Disc 1 * Her Honor the Mare (1943) * The Marry-Go-Round (1943) * We're On Our Way to Rio (1944) * The Anvil Chorus Girl (1944) * Spinach Packin' Popeye (1944) * Puppet Love (1944) * Pitchin' Woo at the Zoo (1944) * Moving Aweigh (1944) * She-Sick Sailors (1944) * Pop-Pie a la Mode (1945) * Tops in the Big Top (1945) * Shape Ahoy (1945) * For Better or Nurse (1945) * Mess Production (1945) * House Tricks? (1946) * Service with a Guile (1946) * Klondike Casanova (1946) * Peep in the Deep (1946) * Rocket to Mars (1946) * Rodeo Romeo (1946) * The Fistic Mystic (1946) * The Island Fling (1946) * Abusement Park (1947) * I'll Be Skiing Ya (1947) * Popeye and the Pirates (1947) Disc 2 * The Royal Four-Flusher (1947) * Wotta Knight (1947) * Safari So Good (1947) * All's Fair at the Fair (1947) * Olive Oyl for President (1948) * Wigwam Whoopee (1948) * Pre-Hysterical Man (1948) * Popeye Meets Hercules (1948) * A Wolf in Sheik's Clothing (1948) * Spinach vs. Hamburgers (1948) * Snow Place Like Home (1948) * Robin Hood-Winked (1948) * Symphony in Spinach (1948) * Popeye's Premiere (1949) * Lumberjack and Jill (1949) * Hot Air Aces (1949) * A Balmy Swami (1949) * Tar with a Star (1949) * Silly Hillbilly (1949) * Barking Dogs Don't Fite (1949) * The Fly's Last Flight (1949) * How Green is My Spinach (1950) * Gym Jam (1950) * Beach Peach (1950) * Jitterbug Jive (1950) * Popeye Makes a Movie (1950) Bonus material * Popeye Popumentaries (Popeye in color, Seymour Kneitel, and TBA) * From the Vault ** Bonus shorts: Somewhere in Dreamland, No Mutton fer Nuttin' ** Documentary on Famous Studios * The Art of the Sailor gallery * Audio commentaries for selected shorts * Interviews Volume Four: 1950-1957 New. The final volume chronicles the last six seasons of the shorts, from 1950 to 1957. The shorts featured are: Disc 1 * Baby Wants Spinach (1950) * Quick on the Vigor (1950) * Riot in Rhythm (1950) * The Farmer and the Belle (1950) * Vacation with Play (1951) * Thrill of Fair (1951) * Alpine for You (1951) * Double-Cross-Country Race (1951) * Pilgrim Popeye (1951) * Let's Stalk Spinach (1951) * Punch and Judo (1951) * Popeye's Pappy (1952) * Lunch with a Punch (1952) * Swimmer Take All (1952) * Friend or Phony (1952) * Tots of Fun (1952) * Popalong Popeye (1952) * Shuteye Popeye (1952) * Big Bad Sindbad (1952) * Ancient Fistory (1953) * Child Sockology (1953) * Popeye's Mirthday (1953) * Toreadorable (1953) * Baby Wants a Battle (1953) * Firemen's Brawl (1953) Disc 2 * Popeye, the Ace of Space (1953) * Shaving Muggs (1953) * Floor Flusher (1954) * * * * * * Category:Blu-Ray Category:Warner Bros.